naruto_battle_ninjas_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle Ninjas' Big Wish Movie
The Battle Ninjas' Big Wish Movie is a movie. Summary Things go awry when Hinata wishes for some new friends. Plot This movie starts when, atop the roof of an observatory at their cloud-filled home of the Hidden Leaf Village, the Battle Ninjas hear Hinata's story of how she (as a baby) found her new friend, a wishing star. The Battle Ninjas are touched by this tale, but are a bit worried when she uses the star's inherent power to wish them all some popcorn. Sakura raises concern that this may be a frivolous use of the star's power. Hinata, however, assures everyone that she is a trained professional. The next day, Hinata uses the wishing power to help her friends. She wishes for plenty of rainbow sap for Tsunade, and for Lee's rocket to have "zoom", but the wishes backfire when the sap overflows and the rocket spins out of control. A monthly meeting of the Hidden Leaf Villages's steering committee (with Itachi presiding) reveals a problem with the Caring Meter. The machine, which measures how much caring there is in the Hidden Leaf Village, has moved towards the raincloud side. Hinata suggests using her wishes, but is rejected since not all of them work as intended; they didn't like their wishes ("I Wish"). Disappointed, she decides to wish for other ninjas who like wishing as much as she does. This causes three new ninjas to arrive in the Hidden Leaf Village: Inojin, Rin, and Akatsuchi. Everyone is pleased to welcome the new neighbors at first, but things soon get out of control. The new ninjas unwittingly make a huge mess of everything (especially when the huge mansion they asked for causes pollution). Then, after a confrontation with them at a picnic ("Get a Lot"), Hinata accidentally wishes the wishing star away to the new ninjas; they soon abuse the star's power with a huge noisy motorcycle for Inojin, an amusement park focusing on Rin, and making a mud pie for Akatsuchi. Once the new ninjas finally realize their problem, they try to fix it with more wishes, but to no avail—the Hidden Leaf Village becomes a blank white space (wishing that all of this was gone), the ninjas begin to glow in color (wishing for everything to be back how it was, but with more color), Lee turns black and white (wishing for less color), and Akatsuchi turns himself into a baby (wishing for everything to be like it used to be). When they try to wish the wishing star back to Hinata, the star ultimately loses his power from exhaustion (because they had been pushing him much too hard). Hinata uses Lee's rocket to bring him to the Big Wish, a grandmother star, in the sky. Hinata restores his power, but not before Hinata assures her that she has learned her lesson, which is wishing is fun, but it is far more important to work hard to achieve your dreams. Hinata tells them that wishes are not an effective solution any more, and everyone works together to make their home beautiful again ("It Takes You and Me"). At the end, Rin, Akatsuchi, and Inojin, having seen the error of their ways, apologize and ask if they can still live in the Hidden Leaf Village. The rest of the ninjas agree and decide to go on a road trip. Trivia *This marks the only appearance of Inojin Yamanaka, Rin Nohara, and Akatsuchi. *Enko Onikuma doesn't speak in this movie. *This marks the second time Hinata is seen as a baby. **Unlike in A New Generation, Hinata speaks in full sentences as a baby. Category:Movies